walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (TV Series)
Bob Stookey is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead set to appear in Season 4. He is a former army medic. Overview "Bob is deeply haunted by his past — pre- and post-zombie apocalypse. As a result, he’s a bit of a loner, although he maintains a charming/self-deprecating/confident public face."It’s Official: Lawrence Gilliard Jr. Joins the Cast of The Walking Dead Season 4 Daily Dead (April 26th, 2013) Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bob's life prior to the outbreak. At some point in his life, he served in the U.S. Military as a medic and is haunted by his past. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Bob is found by Daryl about a week before the start of Season 4. He has seen things go bad "over and over" and winding up in the safe prison has not shaken those experiences from him. Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Exclusive first photo of Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as new character Bob Stookey Entertainment Weekly (July 17, 2013) He goes to the Big Spot with Tyreese, Daryl, Zack, Michonne, Glenn and Sasha. While the group is looking for supplies he finds a shelf full of wine, and picks up a bottle. Initially thinking of taking it, Bob changes his mind and puts it back. The entire shelf cracks under the bottle being put back and tips over onto Bob, trapping his foot under the shelf. The sound of the shelving unit collapsing attracts walkers who are on the roof and begin to fall through the worn out ceiling. One of the walkers spots Bob and starts crawling towards him. He pulls the remaining skin off the walker's face, hoping that it won't get to him. Then Daryl comes and pulls the zombie away and stomps on its head. Him and Zack are able to get Bob free, but Zack is bitten and killed in the process. They manage to escape just before a large, wrecked helicopter that was on the roof crashes through the ceiling, destroying the mall. Later that night back at the prison, Bob lays in his bunk recalling everything that happened and how Zack lost his life saving him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Zach'' (Indirectly Caused)'' *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Relationships Tyreese Bob comes to Tyreese at some point at the prison, asking if he can do his part to help out. It is possible Bob looks to Tyreese as a leader, or at least values his role in the prison group, as he also show's horrified concern when Tyreese is swarmed by a large group of walkers. Trivia *The name used for Bob Stookey's casting call was "Roy Stark", until the character's name was revealed. *It was announced that Lawrence Gilliard Jr. would portray Bob on April 26th, 2013. Huntington, Brian. ANOTHER WIRE ALUMNI JOINS THE CAST! The Walking Dead (April 26, 2013) *His appearance in the Comic Series was that of a Caucasian male in his late 50's, while his TV counterpart is that of an African-American male in his mid 30's to early 40's. **He is the second character whose ethnicity has been changed from Caucasian to African-American for the TV Series, the first being Dr. Stevens, who's gender was also changed from male to female. *It is possible that Bob has an alcohol problem (similar to his comic book counterpart); in 30 Days Without An Accident, he walked past a wine aisle and, after some hesitation, picked up a bottle off the shelf only to put it back soon after. *Bob is the first person in Season 4 to indirectly cause the death of a living character, Zach. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Military Category:Medics Category:Protagonist